1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a master cylinder of the "quick-fill" type, primarily for use in a vehicle braking system. Such a master cylinder is one which, when actuated, initially expells a large quantity of fluid into the braking system to cause rapid take-up of brake clearances and thereby minimize the amount of brake pedal travel required for this purpose. Examples of quick-fill master cylinders are described in our published co-pending patent application No. 2,074,675.